Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is based on the novels by Sherryl Woods. It's no secret that I've been captivated by the characters of Mick and Megan O'Brien! Here's a very short scene I had fun writing this week.


.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'First Kiss After Seventeen Years'**

Mick and Megan carry a few pieces of split firewood through the front door of the O'Brien residence and place them in a woodbin in the entryway, not far from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's some cold snap!" Megan pulls off her gloves and breathes on her fingers. "I'm looking forward to a fire later."

Mick throws off his gloves, too, and encases her hands in his, gently rubbing warmth into them.

"Grandpa! Mimi!"

Carrie and Caitlyn bound down the stairway, but only Caitlyn reaches the bottom, skipping to a stop in front of her grandmother.

"What are you girls up to this morning?" Megan asks.

"Nothing," Caitlyn says, pointing up.

Mick and Megan follow her gaze to Carrie, who's holding a sprig of mistletoe on a ribbon above their heads.

The girls giggle.

"Ah! You caught us! What do we do now?" Megan pretends to contemplate her options.

The grandparents catch each other's eye. Mick reaches through the stair rungs and tickles Carrie, while Megan scoops Caitlyn into a hug, smooshing her cheeks with kisses.

The girls laugh and clamber back up the stairs.

"You said they would kiss!" Caitlyn accuses.

"I thought they would!" Carrie defends. "Everyone says they're in looooove."

"Little scamps!" Megan laughs.

"Good thing we have a few more years on them," he says. "Just think what we'll be up against when they're older!"

Megan picks up their gloves and lays them in a basket by the door. Turning to Mick, she notices his expression and asks, "Why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary?"

Leaning his hand against the stair rail above his head, he opens his palm and shows Megan the cluster of mistletoe.

"I've got a trick or two myself." He smiles.

"I've been wondering how we'd finagle our first kiss in seventeen years." She laughs. "I thought maybe a walk along the shore."

"Too cold!" Mick pretends to shiver.

"A romantic dinner alone?"

"It's almost Christmas. We're _never_ alone!"

As proof, Connor enters the front door and tosses a piece of wood into the bin, as everyone's been asked to do when they enter the house during the winter.

"Hey," he says. He walks on to the kitchen, looking back once in puzzlement.

"At least the girls didn't try to lock us in a room together," Megan laughs.

"I'd thank them if they did," Mick says, his voice a low growl.

. . .

"What are you munchkins whispering about?" Connor asks his nieces in the kitchen.

"We tried to get Grandpa and Mimi to kiss, but the mistletoe didn't work." Caitlyn pouts.

"Really? Are you sure? I just passed them in the entryway, and they looked pretty cozy to me."

The girls squeal and race up the back stairway. After tiptoeing length of the upstairs hallway, they stop at the top of the staircase and peek down.

. . .

"Oh dear, Mick, I hear mice scurrying upstairs," Megan winks. "Would you be a prince and set out some traps?"

"I'll be your prince every day, m'lady."

He takes her in his arms, tips her back a few inches and gives her a perfectly proper Prince Charming kiss, holding the pose for a satisfying ten seconds.

Giggles, laughs and more squeals greet their ears, and they hear the girls beat a retreat back to the kitchen to tell the tale to Connor.

"I'd say we have thirty seconds, max," Mick estimates.

"We'd better make the most of it," Megan sighs, meeting his lips with much more passion than Prince and Princess Charming ever demonstrated.

.

 **The End**

.

 _This story is complete! If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


End file.
